fan_made_storrysfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 29 turned in
' CHAPTER 29 TURNED IN ' A messenger walked in the 6 squad house whit a worried face. Byakuya walked calm to the messenger and he asked what is it since it is this early in the morning it isn,t good is it. The messenger shaked his head notihg special sir its just we saw on the screen theres another pregnant Death God. Byukya looked confused so who in my squad is it ill send her home imidiately. The mesenger looked scared to say it she isnt in your squad. Byakuya sayd calmly then wy did you come to me. The mesenger looked up o him wel actualy she is your sister. Byakuya spid ou his thea in the messengers face. Byakuya grapt the mesenger on his chest and shaked him up and down then he sayd whit a worryed voice who is the father you have to tell me go look who it is. The messenger looked realy afraid well it is Ichigo. Byakuya looked whit a smile on his face i knew it i gues i need to go to the real world. 5 minutes later Byakuya knocked on the door from the kurosaki house. Isshin opened the door. Byakuya said i have to tel you something importand as a Death God you should know that we can see it when female Death Gods become pregnant. Ofcourse why do you ask tha. You know my sister and your son have a relationship right. Isshin looked confused do they have one then wait you dont mean.Yess its true said Byakuya. On that momend Karin and yuzu walked in. Whad is true they asked. Isshin cried and sayd iam gonna be grand pa i feel so old righ now. The girls looked confused and screamed what. Yes ichigo made Rukia pregnant. The girls looked to there father and said that means your becoming old.Byakuya smiled and said that means your becoming aunts that sounds old either. The same counts for you you gonna be uncle ore do we have to say old man. Byukuya turned around well lets tell them the happy news but i whonder if they think of it as happy he said whit a smile.Yes we shall tell them said Isshin. A half hour later at Rukias house Ichigo walked to the door when he opened it he looked surprised who is it said Rukia. Byakuya and Isshin walked in.nii-sama what are you doing here she said. We have to tell you 2 something we saw it on the screen in soul sosiaty so theres no mistake theres another pregnant Death God. Rukia jumped from the couch wait you dont main. Byakuya looked calm yes i mean you dont pnic we wont take you away this is probarly the best place for it to be born to bad that Death Gods dont have a way to remove it. Ichigo looked to Rukia so that means. Yes that means you will be father well leave you alone as soon asthey left Ichogo walked to Rukia. Rukia started to cry i dont know how to feel ichigo iam actualy a litle bit happy whit this but also shoked. I feel the same way Rukia how are we gonna tell this to the others they wil notice sooner ore later.I know i gues we have to tell it to the others at school now i say it we should go to school. Later at school Kaien ,Renji , Chad ,Ishida and keigo looked surprised on the roof and let fall down their lunch when ichigo told it to them. What are you serious asked Renji yes i am Kaien shaked his head and now what are you gonna do one of you has to qid school to take care of it. No whe dont have to were already away from school if its born ore so i think at the same time when Rukia told it to the girls .No way Orihima smiled and you dont want to remove it? no i dont want to . dont you want to be maried before you get a child. Ofcourse i want to but i dont know ore Ichigo wants to. you should just ask it to him. after the day was over and renje and kaien went to drink again ichigo and rukia layed down on the couch.hey rukia can i ask you something. sure what is it Ichigo pulled out a box from his poked and he would sit down on his knees as soon as he opened the box rukia saw a ring rukia do you want to marie me. Yes ofcourse i want to she would slowly pull ichigo back to her and slowly pull his lips on hers he would take her in his arms i woder ore we arend to young ,